Sentimiento idiota
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: "¡Maldito sea el amor y todas esas mierdas!"-Pensé "Porque simplemente no me puedo enamorar de alguien que no sea esa idiota"- Me pregunte mientras me limitaba a observar todo desde mi asiento. Maldito, mil veces maldito, solamente este era un sentimiento idiota.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: " K+ "

**Numero de palabras: 721**

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, esta es mi segundo escrito hecho de esta pareja. Realmente no se si les llegue a gustar. Aunque, no sé si sea una historia muy original, pero espero y les guste, debo mencionarles que solo llevo 15 minutos desde que lo escribí y pues no he tenido tiempo para ver si la coherencia de las ideas y la ortografía es buena. Por favor sean mis críticas, y si alguna cosa me ha salido mal que pueda arreglarla. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

**Sumary: **"¡Maldito sea el amor y todas esas mierdas!"-Pensé "Porque simplemente no me puedo enamorar de alguien que no sea esa idiota"- Me pregunte mientras me limitaba a observar todo desde mi asiento. Maldito, mil veces maldito, solamente este era un _**sentimiento idiota.**_

* * *

**S****entimiento idiota**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha **

"_**Se loco, se estúpido, se salvaje, se chistoso,  
porque la vida es demasiado corta, para ser perfecto."**_

Sabía que debía irme en estos momentos, pero no podía irme debido a lo que mis ojos tenían el "privilegio de observar"-notase el sarcasmo-

Suspiro…

Y creo que esto es a lo que muchos llamarían celos, y la veo de nuevo.

Veo otra vez como la "zorra" de Karin se le pega como lapa a Sasuke, con el pretexto de enseñarle ecuaciones cuadráticas y logaritmos, mis nudillos se aprietan debido al esfuerzo sobre-humano que aplico para no ir hasta donde se encuentra Karin rebajándose, jalarla de los pelos, y hacerla entrar en razón. Al contrario solo quedaría como el hazme reír de todos. Y no le daré la satisfacción a esa pelos de zanahoria.

Pero el idiota de mi amigo o era demasiado ingenuo que no notaba las segundas intenciones de esa loca, o simplemente le valía una mierda que ella se estuviera rebajando de esa forma. Simplemente me limitaba a observar lo inútiles intentos de seducción que ella aplicaba, dejando a un Uchiha lo bastante aburrido y sin prestarle la más mínima atención. No sé a quien pretende engañar, yo la conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Yo, seré siempre el primero en su vida, quiera o no quiera Karin experimento conmigo todas y cada una de sus primeras veces, pero… lo malo del caso es que ella a sido capaz de dar la vuelta a la pagina, y sin embargo yo… sigo deseando que eso que teníamos ella y yo, jamás termine.

Y suspire de nuevo

El verla ahí tratando de conquistarlo simplemente solo era una bofetada a mi orgullo, pero alejarme de ella era mucho peor. Simplemente me bastaba verla sonreír, llorar, e incluso verla y oirla gritar como una histérica cuando se encontraba en su semana mala.

Qué estúpido era sentir esto, por una mujer así. Por una mujer que ya no me miraba a mí.

"¡Maldito sea el amor y todas esas mierdas!"-Pensé "Porque simplemente no me puedo enamorar de alguien que no sea esa idiota"- Me pregunte mientras me limitaba a observar todo desde mi asiento.

Suspire

Maldito, mil veces maldito, solamente este era un _**sentimiento idiota.**_

* * *

Tan… Tan si ya sé que es algo corto y sin mucho sentido, pero espero y les haya gustado. Se aceptan de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos :)) en realidad es una idea que tiene mucho tiempo en mi libreta, pero no había tenido el valor para publicarla. Espero y les guste. ¡Saludos!

**Fecha: **Sábado, 12 de Enero de 2013.

**Hora México**: 03:26 am

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
